


Destiny Bounded - An Intrulogical Fanfic

by Ultimate_Fangirl_0312



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312/pseuds/Ultimate_Fangirl_0312
Summary: A Kingdom for years, due to one accident, forbids magic users. Logan Berry many years later is living the amazing life of being the Royal Assistant to King Patton and Prince Roman. But when one regular day takes a turn, Logan finds that everything he believed in was a lie because of one person
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. The Kingdom

Logan Berry, the prince's right-hand assistant was making his way to the Prince's Room. Prince Roman was heading to a neighbouring kingdom that day to discuss trades and many more things, since the King, Patton Sanders, was out on a trip. Logan knocked on the Prince's Door. "Sir, are you awake?" Logan asked

"Yes, please come in Logan" Roman said adjusting his crown

Logan came in, seeing that Roman was all ready to go. "Sir are you sure you are alright going by yourself?" Logan asked

"Of course! I'm the future King! I must be ready for anything!" Roman said proudly.

Logan sighed, not surprised by the answer. Roman was a noble prince, caring for his citizens but a bit too cocky sometimes and his ego can get a bit too big, but he doesn't mind it, since it's bearable. "Alright sir, I'll make sure everything is in check," Logan said as they both walked towards the entrance.

"Don't overwork yourself. Take a break every once in a while" Roman said getting on to his horse

"Alright," Logan said as he waved as Roman headed off into the forest on his horse

Logan sighed, Roman, did perhaps have a point, as Logan decided he could use a break. He headed up to his room in the castle to first gather some things he needed before he headed into town


	2. Into Town

Logan headed first to feed his owl, Alexandro. He liked the owl as similar to him, he was up in the night doing things. Logan refills his water bowl and food bowl as his owl sleeps peacefully. Logan grabs his bag, puts it across his shoulder and heads into town.

The town was busy as always, people shopping, chatting and much more. Logan before heading to his destination, he heads to one of his favourites stores that is owned by his friend, Virgil.

"Good morning Virgil," Logan said seeing the other water his flowers. "Ah! Good morning. You aren't usually around town often" Virgil said.

"Well, the Prince had to meet up with a neighbouring kingdom to discuss some things. So he said I should take a break. So I'm going into the forest to read" Logan said.

"Ah, I see. Be careful though, you know what happens near that forest" Virgil warned.

"I know, but I doubt any magic users dare to come to this kingdom, knowing the consequences," Logan said

"Alright if you said so," Virgil said handing the other a Water, Lily. "Water Lilies represent luck, so I decided that would be good for you"

"Thank you," Logan said smelling the flower. "I shall be off," He said waving to his friend and heading into the forest.

_***A couple of minutes later*** _

Logan arrived in the nicest place in the forest, the sun shining through the trees as the cool wind complimented the sun. He took a seat, pulling his book "The History of Magic" out as he began to read.

_Magic users have been banned in this Kingdom due to multiple reasons. Magic was only born in certain people and not others, spring the kingdom apart-_

While reading, he heard a sound, but not like a leaf or an animal, it was like a song.

**_Ahhhh~ Ahhhh~_ **

Logan sat up quickly, looking around as he didn't see anyone, so he assumed it was just him and went back to reading. But he knew it wasn't the case when he heard it again.

**_Ahhhh~ Ahhhh~_ **

He was going to get up but suddenly felt tired. He lied against the tree, yawning. He didn't feel this tired before but he felt his eyes slowly close, as he soon fell limp against the tree, falling asleep.

The mysterious person responsible for the singing stepped out of the shadows, the invisibility potion wearing off as he bends down to see the person he had captured with his singing.

He saw the book on the ground and picked it up as he looked at the same. "Logan Berry, Royal Assistant to King Patton and Prince Roman!?" The person said looking at the passed out Logan.

"He may be more useful than I thought," This person said as he picked up the sleeping Logan, taking him away into the shadows.


	3. The Magic User

Logan began to wake up, attempting to rub his eyes but unable to, realizing his hands were tied. He remembered what happened before he fell asleep. He was reading in the forest when he heard someone singing but before he could check he fell asleep. He realized what happened just as someone spoke.

"Took you long enough to wake up. For a Royal Assistant, you would've looked like you had more energy" A voice said coming out of the darkness.

A man, around the same age as him, royal green eyes with dark brown hair with a white strand. He was wearing a green cloak over his clothes.

"What do you want??" Logan said, not joking around.

"Wow, straight to what I want, not who I am?" The man said. "You should think about your questions first." He said sitting on the ground in front of him.

Logan glared, his glasses slightly slipping off his face. "Fine, who are you?" He said.

"My name...is Remus Sanders," He said which shocked Logan. His last name was Sanders...so he was related to Prince Roman and King Patton?!

"Don't lie to me, you can't be apart of the royal family, you're a magic-user," Logan said. "Who are you?"

"Hm, you have a good eye for telling what someone is. But I got bad news for you, honey. I'm not lying. My name is Remus Sanders. I figured you would've read about me in that book you were reading" He said holding the book in front of him.

"I just started it, if you are so sure, show me the page you are on," Logan said hoping he got Remus and his lie.

Remus smirked as he flipped to the page and showed it to him. It had a picture of Remus when he was younger.

"Since you are so convinced I'm not part of the Royal Family, I'll recall the story, that day," Remus said as he remembered that day.

_***Flashback*** _

"I was young, it was just me, Roman and Dad, or King Patton to you," Remus said remembering the times he played with his brother. "We used to play so much, enjoyed having each other. It was normal for once" He sighed.

"Then one day, in the night, I headed to my brother's room to talk with him. But he wasn't there. I looked around his room a bit and saw a notebook on his table. I picked it up, and that's when everything around me changed" Remus said looking down.

"In that book, was horrible ideas that he had planned for when he was going to be King. I knew that it was wrong, but I had to tell our dad. I went to the throne room and came in, but it was too late. My dad was talking to Roman, and he didn't happy seeing me. Roman blamed the book on me, and since our handwriting was very similar when we were younger, my dad believed it." Remus said.

Logan was shocked, he never knew Roman could be this way. "Continue," He said simply.

Remus nodded. "He sent me to my room that day. I was in so much shock. I couldn't believe Roman did that, to me, his own brother. I ran away that day,I couldn't live with him anymore. And that's how I was here today" Remus concluded.

_***Flashback end*** _

Logan as much as he wanted to believe the story, and it sounded quite realistic, he couldn't think of Roman Sanders, the Prince, doing such a thing.

"I'm sorry Remus, I fail to see that Roman would do such a thing," Logan said.

Remus sighed looking at him. "You'll see," He said with a smirk. "Once Roman tricks you too, you'll see what I meant," Remus said getting up.

Logan prayed he was wrong, and he was confident in that prayer. He trusted Roman for years and wasn't going to let someone he barely knew the change that.


	4. The Truth

Remus kept Logan for a couple of days, feeding him and once in a while, he got to chat with him. Some days, Remus would go into town disguised to purchase things. But one day, Remus came back with a nervous look, which confused Logan.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked noticing Remus holding a roll of paper. "What is that?" He asked.

"I can't believe he went that far, does he have no care for anyone other than himself?" Remus mumbled to himself completely ignoring Logan as he set the stuff he bought down.

"Remus!" Logan said louder which got the other's attention.

"Sorry,but...something bad has happened," Remus said sitting down in front of the tied up Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

Remus unrolled the paper to reveal Logan's worst nightmare.

A wanted poster, for Logan.alive or Dead, ordered by Prince Roman.

Logan was just shocked. It couldn't be.

"He made an announcement in the town square, saying that you were last seen near the forest, so he assumed you were in relation to magic users, and since magic users are instant death, he doesn't care if you are alive or dead," Remus said.

Logan was still in shock. How could Roman do this to him? He trusted him, and he thought Roman did too. But as Remus said, Roman is truly horrible.

Remus as much as he wanted to admit he was right, knew Logan was in a lot of pain from what Roman did. So Remus untied him.

"I'm sorry about this. You didn't deserve to be hurt by a jerk like him." Remus said getting up.

"You can leave, I don't mind. But I hope you know what Roman is truly like" Remus said.

Logan thought for a second, trying to calm down from his shock. But then he got an idea.

"Why should we let him get away like this?" Logan said which confused Remus.

"Huh? What's your point?" Remus said.

"Remus" Logan said looking at the other with a smile, an evil smile, but with good intent. "I have an offer for you".


	5. The Plan

"An offer? What type of offer?" Remus asked.

"Here's my idea. We need proof that Roman did these things. You can pretend to injure me and I can make a story that I got kidnapped by a group of magic users and escaped, and he tends to be gullible, he will assume nothing happened. Things will continue as normal, or that is what he thinks. I will gather proof that what happened is based on your story to bring to King Patton once he returns in a couple of days. Then he will see what Roman has done, and I can bring you in, and you can retake the crown" Logan said.

Remus was impressed. "Woah..." He was surprised Logan thought of this. "It's an amazing idea, but are you sure it'll work?"

"With my knowledge and ranking in the Castle, and your magic, it's possible," Logan said. "So, do we have a deal?" Logan asked extending his hand.

Remus knew this was the chance he wanted for years, with someone who knew the pain that Roman brought.

"Deal," Remus said shaking his hand. "Now let's get you ready for your return home," Remus said with a smirk as Logan nodded.

_***Later...*** _

"Sir!" A knight said bursting into Roman's room. "Logan, he has been found!"

"What?!" Roman said.

"He was injured badly, on the verge of passing out, so he was taken to the medic," The knight said as Roman was taken to the medic who was patching up Logan.

"A-Ah..sir," Logan said.

"What happened?" Roman asked, fake worried in his voice.

"Well, I was captured by magic users. They beat me and stole my supplies. But I managed to escape when they went out" Logan said.

Roman could tell his story was true by the injuries he sustained and his bag missing. I see, alright. I'm glad you are alright. Please be careful though" Roman said.

"Of course, my apologies Roman" Logan said.

"Get some rest, alright?" Roman said as Logan nodded. Roman headed back to his room.

Logan soon was able to head back to his room after being "patched up". When he went back to his room, his wounds disappeared, an illusion Remus created with his magic. He pulled out the small amulet Remus gave him and set in in front of his mirror-like instructed as sudden, the mirror glowed green.

Suddenly he could see a reflection of Remus. "Ah, seem liked it worked," Remus said. "Did he believe your story?"

"Yes, he did. How did you make this?" Logan asked.

"It took a lot of practice and help from a certain someone," Remus said. Logan was confused but he chose not to question it.

"I will begin looking for information tomorrow," Logan said as Remus nodded. "Be careful, and good luck" Remus said as the mirror turned back to normal.

Logan knew he was going to be fine.


	6. Caught

For the next day or two, Logan has been sneaking into Roman's room, gathering as many copies of information as he can while Roman was out. Luckily for Logan, he was very good at writing quickly, so copying the information exactly didn't take too long.

It was around 2 days before King Patton should be back from his trip, and it was late at night. Logan had managed to find everything he could and was contacting Logan after knowing Roman should be asleep.

"Are you sure you found everything you could?" Remus said.

"I found everything I saw in his room, and I looked everywhere," Logan said. "I found the diary entry of the day you ran away, the journal with Roman's name in with the ideas, and much more" Logan said.

"I see, King..Patton should be back in 3 days, right?" Remus clarified.

"Ye-" Logan then heard footsteps from outside his room. "I'll call you back," Logan said removing the amulet and putting it around his neck just before guards broke into his room, drawing their swords at Logan.

Logan has his hands up, shocked. Did they find out?

Roman then appeared in the room. "Logan Berry, my trustworthy assistant, how could you work with a magic user?" Roman said.

Logan was going to speak, but stopped, thinking about his words. "He said "magic-user", he doesn't know it's Remus. The plan can still continue" Logan thought.

"How did you know?" Logan asked.

"Witnesses saw you sneak into my room multiple times in the last couple days. And with your visits to the forest at night, you must have been sneaking information to the magic users. Logan Berry, you are under arrest for being in contact with magic users" Roman said as the guards took him away.

But before Logan was dragged away. he whistled a tune to his owl, who was awake as it was night. After all the guards left with Logan. The owl flew off, a small bag enough to fit a paper on the owl.


	7. Rescue

Remus was at his cave in the forest, getting magic supplies ready for the day they will reveal Roman's plans. He then saw an owl fly in with a pouch. Remus knew owls could be used to transport messages so he opened the pouch. Inside was a key, and a note.

Remus opened the note and began to read it

_"Dear Remus_

_If you are receiving this note that means I was taken by Roman, who found out what I did.. However, I have hidden all the papers I have taken from his room that is located in a secret panel in my room, under my bed. The key will open it. Do not worry about me, when King Patton arrives, ensure this information gets to him. My friend, Virgil, lives in the town and runs the flower shop. I have let him know about you and the plan if I get captured. Go to him and he will help you"_

_Logan Berry_

Remus gripped the note. He couldn't leave Logan, Roman would kill him the next day in a public execution, as by the laws of their kingdom. He had to save him. Remus gathered what he needed. Potions, his wands, and his cloak as well as a knife just in case. He began his journey to the Kingdom.

_***Later...*** _

Virgil was awakened by a knock at his door. Virgil knew it was one of two things: It was Remus, the man Logan talked about, or it was someone else. Cautiously, Virgil opened the door to see the former prince Remus. "You're Virgil, correct?" Remus said. Virgil nodded, letting him in.

They both sat down. "So...Logan was captured?" Virgil asked.

"Yes, his owl sent me the message. He's going to be executed tomorrow morning if we don't save him" Remus said.

"But how?? They'll be guards everywhere." Virgil asked.

"I have magic, but I'll need you to help too," Remus said but not before noticing something in Virgil. As a magic user himself, Remus can sense the presence of other magic users too.

"You're a magic-user too aren't you?" Remus asked.

Virgil's eyes went wide as he looked down. "Y-Yes..." Virgil mumbled as he summoned purple fire. "I'm a fire mage. But they never found out, since I never used my powers" Virgil explained.

"I see, it's impressive that you were able to keep your powers in control. Perhaps, I could teach you after we free Logan" Remus offered.

Virgil smiled softly and nodded. As both of them were magic users, they could trust one another better because of their similarity.


	8. Death Row

Logan was taken out of his cell, beaten a bit by the guards as his hands and legs both in cuffs. He couldn't believe he was going to die. He had so much he still wanted to do. But he knew at least he was going to die knowing the truth. And that the truth will soon be revealed thanks to Remus.

"Logan Berry, the former Assistant of King Patton and Prince Roman, charged under the crimes of being associated with magic users, is sentenced to death by hanging" The Guard read as Logan was brought to the noose.

Before his head was put through, the sound of glass breaking was heard and smoke was everywhere. Logan couldn't see as he was suddenly pulled away.

"Find him! Don't let him escape!" Roman yelled from somewhere in the smoke.

Logan could recognize the green cloak of his friend. "R-Remus??" Logan said.

"Don't worry, we're getting you out of here" Remus said before the smoke cleared up and guards surrounded him and Logan.

Suddenly a blast of purple fire burned some of the guards as Virgil with a purple cloak on came out.

"V-Virgil?! You have magic??" Logan was very much confused.

"Yes I do, I'll explain to you later," Virgil said as Roman summoned his sword, joining his guards.

"Get Logan and the purple cloaked one, save the green one for me," Roman said as he charged at Remus, Remus pulled out his knives to block the attack as Virgil took out the guards, protecting Logan.

"After all these years you finally decided to come out of the hole you lived in huh Remus?!" Roman said.

"Bro- Roman. I can't believe you're still as selfish as ever! Killing off your own friend, just because he knew something you couldn't reveal!" Remus said knocking Roman back.

"So what?! Soon he was going be useless anyway!" Roman said. Swords clashed against swords.

Suddenly, a loud voice cut the fighting off. "That's enough!" A familiar voice to some, but not to Remus.

It was King Patton, who arrived early from his trip, but was not expecting to see fighting going on.

The Guards stopped as Virgil's flames disappeared.

"D-Dad..." Remus mumbled softly as Patton approached them.

"What is the meaning of this??" Patton asked Roman, not looking at Remus right away.

"W-Well..." Roman said before Logan stepped forward.

"My King, Roman has been hiding many secrets from you. About many things. I found them out and was planning to reveal them, but Prince Roman accused me of being in association with a magic-user. That is correct, however, I wasn't with any magic-user. I have found, the long lost prince, Remus Sanders" Logan said.

Patton looked to Remus, the son that fled years ago. He did miss Remus, but he needed proof.

"Do you have proof of Roman's crimes?" Patton asked.

"Yes, he does," Remus said pulling out all the documents he found where Logan told him in his note, showing them all to Patton.

Patton was quite in shock, the facts were there. Patton sighed.

"Guards, arrest Roman," Patton said as the Guards grabbed Roman.   
  
"Dad! How could you??!" Roman yelled in anger, his sword taken away.

"I'm sorry son, the facts are there. You blamed your brother, causing him to run away for years. You made me lose one of my children, your brother!" Patton said in tears.

"Dad.." Remus mumbled.

"You lied about everything and attempted to get rid of the royal assistant because of what he knew. You have broken many rules of our kingdom and as Prince, and for that, you be punished. Take him away guards" Patton said looking away as Roman was taken.

Logan was freed from his chains smiling as Virgil. He was glad justice was served.

Patton went to Remus and hugged his son. "Remus I'm so sorry for not believing you. I lost you many years ago because of that" Patton said.

"It's alright, I forgive you, dad," Remus said keeping his dad close.

Things weren't going to be the same but they were going to change for the better.


	9. The Garden

Roman was found guilty of many crimes but wasn't executed, but just sentenced to jail. Patton couldn't dare think about killing his son, despite everything that Roman did.

Virgil was recognized for his help as he was assigned to become the Royal Gardner, which made Virgil very happy.

Remus was recrowned as Prince as he and Logan were assigned to re-evaluate the magic laws of their kingdom.

It was late at night, both of them taking a walk in the garden that was completely renovated thanks to Virgil after Patton suggested they take a break.

"Things are finally changing..." Remus mumbled with a happy sigh.

Logan was happy too, he was thankful for Remus. If he never got kidnapped that day by Remus, he would never have found the truth.

"Remus...I want to thank you for everything" Logan said.

"No..I have to thank you. Without your help, none of this would be possible. I finally have my dad back" Remus said kissing the other on the cheek which caused the other to blush.

"R-Remus.." Logan mumbled, cheeks red.

"S-Sorry, if that made you uncomfor-mh!" Remus words were cut short as Logan kissed him on the lips softly, as Remus cupped the other's cheeks, kissing him back.

Destiny had brought them together, and now they were and will be, forever.


End file.
